


Very Scary Daddy

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Had a friend on Instagram (@/ssclownshine) send s twitter instagram post to me that said: I accidentally texted the parents "the baby died" instead of "the baby monitor died" so here it is in all of it's glory hehe
Relationships: Otto Octavius & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Very Scary Daddy

Peter knew he was done for when the text finally sent. He realized he forgot the word 'monitor' and he swears he can already hear Otto leaving wherever it is that they went to.

And then he gets a phone call. "Olivia did what?" Otto sounds strained, like he just heard the worst news of his life, because relaly and truely, it would be, because Peter said he'd protect her, and Otto would kill Peter for killing her daughter.

"The baby monitor! The baby monitor died! I swear, Olivia is safe right here in my arms." Peter heard Otto exhale shakily, laughing slowly.

"Peter." Peter swallowed at the sudden tone. Otto had never done that before, and it sent a shiver down his back with how menacing it sounded. "Yes?" Careful, calm, scared shitless. "If anything happens to her." Otto didn't need to finish the sentence. "Yes, Sir. She won't be harmed, Sir."

The phone beeped, and Peter pulled it from his ear, shaking. He looked at Olivia, who herself looked terrified. "Remind me to never... ever get on his bad side." She whimpered in response.


End file.
